Christmas Boxes
by elvirakitties
Summary: Christmas time and guess who has to look through the boxes


"Harry, did the Christmas Spirit just explode in our sitting room?" Severus stood in the mess of their sitting room.

"No, we got Dobbyized." Harry replied from his position on the floor. He had boxes around him, some opened, some still stacked high around the room. All kinds of Christmas decorations piled around him.

"Dobbyzied isn't a word, Harry, but I am thinking there is going to be a story behind this and your penchant for getting into trouble." Severus made his way his husband, making sure not to step on anything. He looked at the variety of items that were out of boxes and piled around Harry.

"Minerva asked me to break down all of Hogwarts Christmas decorations, she wants to get Hogwart's storage rooms organized. They did the ROR storage room and found a lot of items that were broken or valuable. So she wanted to do it with all of the storages areas."

"Well, let's get this done." Severus cleared a spot on the floor and sat down.

"Sev, remember when Hagrid brought in all those trees for my first Christmas at Hogwarts? They were huge and Hagrid brought four per each house and they were decorated in the house colors?"

Severus smiled as he remembered that year. "I remember, you had such a look of pure amazement and shock at the same time. When we finished decorating, Minerva said we should do it every year."

"Maybe we should suggest to her to do it now. We can pull out all the different ones that would match the house colors."

Severus thought about it for a few minutes. "I agree. While the house rivalry isn't as bad as before, it always could be improved."

They continued on for a few minutes and Severus held up a red and green crystallized snowflake. "Harry, look what I found."

"I wondered where that went to." Harry smiled. He remembered the first Christmas they were together. Luna had created the snowflake to be hung on the tree.

"I am surprised it hasn't melted." Severus flipped it over. The snowflake was very detailed, very fine, clear and sharp. Luna, Harry, and Severus had been outside when the snow started to fall. Luna had taken a snowflake off of Harry and one off of Severus and combined them and crystallized it. She had given it to them as a Christmas gift.

"I want to put it on our tree." Harry reached out and gently touched the snowflake. "We should get it pressed."

"I will do that." Severus took some of the tissue paper, wrapped the snowflake up and placed in a box. "I am sure it shouldn't be too much of a bother."

They continued on sorting the ornaments. "Severus."

Severus looked over at his husband. "Where did you find that? I thought we lost it."

"So did I. I looked for it for weeks." Harry held a small orb, it was almost solid. I the middle of the orb was a potion class, with a miniature form of Harry and Severus leaning over a cauldron. The orb looked like the walls of the dungeon, with a stirrer for the hook.

Harry and Severus had received that orb as a wedding present from Draco. They had been upset when the orb disappeared. "I will move it to our pile."

They continued looking through the assortment of stuff until they were exhausted. They still had a lot of things to go through when Harry called it over for the night. As they were laying in bed, Harry pulled Severus into his arms. "I wasn't expecting so many memories to surface."

"Neither was I. I am, however, glad you are doing it. The orb alone was worth it." Severus replied. "We will need a few more days to finish it. When does Minerva expect the ornaments to be finished?"

"She wants to put up some new trees. She wants to have them up for the leaving feast for the Yule holiday break."

"Harry, she asked me again to return to Hogwarts. I was thinking about it."

"She asked me again to be the Defense professor."

"So, we are returning to Hogwarts?" Severus asked they had quit after the end of the war, working on their different goals. Harry wanted to do his Masters in Defense, Severus worked on writing a few different potion books, which were now standard books for the class.

"Do you want to? My book will be released in spring. Hermione is already starting the promotional tour. She wants to link it to your last book since I did two chapters on mixing defense with potions." Harry had finished writing a book on defense, from using your environment to casting spells like charms and transfiguration in your surrounding area.

"I would. I know I said I would never return to teaching dunderheads again but I find I do miss Hogwarts. I also informed her that I would only teach NEWT level classes."

Harry pulled a bit away and looked at Severus. "She would let you?"

"Yes, I gave her a good reason for it."

"What? Promised her that if you had to teach first years, you would kill them."

"No. Wait here." Severus got out of bed, went to the dresser and sorted through his socks. He returned with a box. "Open it."

Harry looked at the gift-wrapped box, he slowly unwrapped it. Harry removed the top and saw a black and white weird photograph. "Severus?"

"Look closely at it." Severus pointed to a clear spot on the photo. "That is our spawn."

Harry looked down at the photo and then to Severus, with tears in his eyes, his voice choked, "ours?"

"Yes, it will arrive in July. That is why I have been sick, tired, and as Poppy stated I would be moody."

"You, moody? Really?" Harry kissed him. "I love you."

"Great, you're going to be sappy on me. Rules for this, no sappiness, no allowing anyone to touch my belly, and don't expect me to be pleasant."

"I love you. I don't expect you to change for anyone, including me." Harry picked up the Fetal Ultrasound. "Can we get more copies?"

"I already have a few." He knew Harry was going to want to save a few copies. He knew Harry would carry the Ultrasound around with him, as well as framing it and putting it on his desk, as he knew he would do the same thing.

"Thank you, it's the best present I have ever received."

"Don't expect it every year, but I will say, we can do it a few times at least."

"I will be thankful for each box containing this type of gift. Thank you so much."

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
